


Star Wars the Hunting Grounds the New Emperor

by AlasaidarTHE001



Series: Star wars the Hunting Ground [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasaidarTHE001/pseuds/AlasaidarTHE001
Summary: Rey Ben Sorm and A8K smuggle onto the World where a council to reform the republic is present but the first order has arrived and a new figure has appeared to hijack the proceedings and things are going to get violent.





	Star Wars the Hunting Grounds the New Emperor

Ben And Rey moved through the crowd with hoods up. Sorm and A8k were also out in the crowd as the got to an optimal location. Sorm moved at speed. A8k grabbed his shoulder and the four of them took their spot.   
“this should be good.” Sorm scratched his beard. The outdoors agreed with him and he looked even younger than he had when Rey had found him. His beard now freshly trimmed and braided looked even better than before.  
Ben absently scratched at his stubble. “we know what we would expect.”  
Inside the massive building as the Star destroyers floated in the sky. Hux looked out of the balcony of the buildings structure. Ren must be out here somewhere. He looked down at the crowd. They thought they would get a new Senate. Little did they know the truth.   
“everything alright commander?” the bald man in the white robes with the surgery scars on his face appeared behind him.  
“Admiral.” Hux corrected him.  
“of course” the young man smiled at him. “its good to have you in the position of our new enterprise.”  
“sir.” Mercer Fyuron appeared. “the podium is nearly ready.”  
The young man smiled at Hux and walked off. Phasma walked over to him.  
“I don’t trust him.”  
“I didn’t ask your opinion.” Hux walked over to his appropriate seat.  
The crowd was getting impatient. Sorm looked at the Ticker tape abover the Holo display.  
“any second now.” He looked at ben.  
“I hope so.”  
Fyuron took the position at the top of the podium. “gathered delegates we are here to talk about the rebuilding of the once lost republic which as we all know was killed in a freak solar flare accident.”   
Hux looked in shock at the council which seemed to accept this.  
“with the deaths of billions of the Hosnian system killed in this solar flare the republic was lost again. I bring you here because we know that the Republic must be restored to its former glory if the galaxy is to rebuild.”  
The council clapped.  
Rey looked at Sorm who looked calm. “this seems pretty normal.”  
“wait for it.” Sorm held his smile.  
“and yet we cannot ignore the galactic realities. That is why present the only truth to you. We present our New Galactic emperor Maxus Clen.   
The Bald man stepped forward to a series of complicated voices.   
“you were right this was important.” Ben reached for his blade before Rey stopped him.  
“thank My friend.” Clen stoon the podium. “I admit this is a great honor for me. As leader of the first order I am pleased to say that we will provide the military forces of this newest republic. For I love democracy I love the republic and I only stand here in absolute support of democracy. I hold myself to these rules as I stand here.”  
Rey looked at the hologram display more importantly.  
“as we face the greatest challenges this galaxy has ever faced we must reach toward a more full and complete system of control. We must strive for a greater future.” His face looked like it was melting a bit.  
“how can you say you stand for piece when you claim to be an emperor.” Someone shouted.  
“Because I am not the emperor that you want but the one you need desperately. The New republic failed because is lacked vision and control of a central authority to enforce order and peace upon the galaxy and control the Desperate elements of the universe.” Clen’s face was melting even more.  
“we will never support another emperor.”  
Clen straightened his jaw and unleashed a blast of force lightning at the man. The man fell down coughing but otherwise unharmed.   
Everything went wild. The people in the conference room ran like crazy. The crowd began to disperse.   
“take your seats you fools.” Fyuron screamed at them in a voice like thunder. “you will support your emperor. Take your seats and give me your support. Say you support him. And if anyone dares says no I would like to remind you of the power of the ships that hover above you. Now will you support this emperor? And its is proper for all to speak together out loud and its is improper to say no. Will you support your emperor?”  
“Yes” the council spoke.  
“good.” Clen smiled. “without further ado as Emperor I dissolve this council and will now exit to my ship.”  
Troops wearing weaker trooper armor marched toward the crowd firing indiscriminately. the three Jedi and the droid stood staring at the troops. A blaster bolt hit the ground near their feet.  
“Can I shoot them master?” A8k drew his blaster.  
Sorm looked at Rey.  
“go ahead” Rey drew her blade.  
Clen walked through the halls of the conference building his armed guards surrounding him and His Zeltron concubine and Fyuron of course.  
“that was quite good.” He complimented Fyuron.   
“I Have always wanted to do that.” Fyuron smiled.  
“Hold it right there.” Hux stepped up with his pistol.   
“You dare threaten the emperor of the Galaxy?” Fyuron snapped at younger man his voice getting loud again.  
“I am the supreme leader of the first order and you have no right to commendeer my troops.”  
“You misunderstand me.” Clen pulled away at his face with his melting skin. “I am not taking your First order I am offering a place in my new order.”  
Hux hand began to shake as he began to lower the gun. “your filthy sorceror’s ways.”  
“indeed.” Clen smiled at him.  
A8k gunned down the enemies with relative ease. “these troopers seem weaker than normal.”  
Sorm smashed one in the face and but struck one with the stun prongs on the pommel of his lightsaber. “Well they had better have something better.”  
A massive hover tank with a massive short barreled Artillery piece rolled up to them. Ben dove for cover and the Gun fired. Sorm was blown flying across the plaza he was in and into a wall. He shook his head and landed on his feet.  
“well that was new.” He ran with his lightsaber and slashed a troopers legs out from under them.   
Ben Spun and flipped Rey over him where she sailed through the air flipping like a leaf and landing on the top of the tank turret. The pilot looked at her in shock as she stabbed her Saber through the top of the turret and leaped free as the power cells detonated in a blast of fire.   
Clen watched the fire plume in the city. “who is fighting us?”  
“That is impossible that someone would have known about our little coup.” Fyuron looked at Hux who wore a slave collar as he was dragged by the concubine behind them. “unless our captain betrayed us.”  
“never.” Hux noted.  
Rey and ben ran toward the elevator with Sorm and A8k running Behind them.  
“so what the plan Master.” Sorm smirked at the platform. Battle made him smile.  
“Hux is mine.”  
Clen watched as the transport ship that would take them to Centralizer his massive oversized Star destroyer. “soon we will rule the Galaxy.”  
“You have a weird idea of what that takes.” Rey stepped off the elevator.  
Clen dived behind One of his Guards who got shot in the chest by A8k Who ejected the Power cell and Reloaded. The Guard exploded.  
Rey Ben and Sorm charged the group.  
“You fools” Clen Screamed. “only I can use the Centralizer to Fight the Vong.”  
A8k Fired at them Blowing Fyuron across the Plaza.   
Sorm tackled the Nearest Soldier and sliced him open. Hux bolted for the Transport which floated down. Ben lunged after him with Rey in hot pursuit. The two leaped in the transport only for Hux to hit a button and they were instantly Surrounded by ray shields.  
“I have you now.” Hux smirked at them.  
Sorm watched the transport fly away. he Turned Back to Clen and his Concubine who lunged at him. A8k shot her in the leg. She crashed to the ground and Sorm stepped over her to sink his blade into CLen’s chest.  
“your free now.”  
She ran and leaped over the edge of the platform. Sorm looked up to see a U wing transport shoot in and hover over them.  
“What is going on here?” Finn stepped off wearing his combat armor. “oh its you. Where is rey?”   
“the first order took her.” Sorm deactivated his Lightsaber and walked back over to the U wing. “I need a lift.”  
“Well then I need your help to get her back.”  
Sorm chose not to respond to that. Some people never learned.


End file.
